


Arrows In Valhalla (Teen Wolf/Lost Girl crossover)

by SulliedByADream



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allydia (platonic), F/M, Gen, Lost Girl crossover Teen Wolf, Stydia, Teen Wolf crossover Lost Girl, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulliedByADream/pseuds/SulliedByADream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, Stiles, and Scott are struggling to accept the death of Allison. Bo is determined to find the other helshoe and bring Kenzi back from Valhalla. When their paths cross, they hatch a plan to save both of their warriors. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Kenzi and Allison become unlikely allies as they try to find a way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows In Valhalla (Teen Wolf/Lost Girl crossover)

 

 

 

 

She woke up with the ground moving under her feet, rough carpet pressed to her cheek.  
               Allison sat up, confused. The last thing she remembered was telling Scott she loved him, that it was okay that she was dying.  
                _Dying._  
               Scott holding her and trying to take her pain, crying and begging her not to go.  
               She pressed her hands to her waist, shakily turning the fabric of her dress in her hands, looking at the tear, blood stains, but there was no wound.  
               Her head began to spin and for a moment she thought she would throw up.  
               She drew a shaky breath. _Come on, Allison. How do we approach a situation like this?_ Her mother’s words echoed in her head. _Clinically, and unemotionally_. If there was a clinical, unemotional way to approach being dead and not knowing where she was.  Allison let out a frustrated yell and slammed her fist against the ground.  
                _What had happened to Lydia? To Stiles? Was her dad okay? Scott? Isaac?_  
               Ding. A light pinging sound broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up. Hundreds of tiny round buttons lined the walls. _An elevator?_ Why was she in an elevator?  
               She rose to her feet, straightened her clothes and leaned against the wall. Thankfully, her bow and arrows were still in their quiver. She picked them up off the floor, shouldering the bag.  
               The elevator stopped abruptly. Heart pounding, she drew her bow, aimed at the door.

 

 

 

\----

 

               It had been a quiet afternoon at the Dal so far. Trick arranged bottles and cleaned counters, humming to himself.  
               Suddenly, Bo slammed something hard on the counter, startling Trick. “Where is it?”  
               Trick turned around, bar towel in his hand. On the counter lay the first helshoe, Bo’s only option for entering Valhalla. “Bo,” he began, warningly.  
               “I need to know where the other helshoe is. I have to get Kenzi.”  
               “Bo, there’s no guarantee it will even work.”  
               “Dyson said she would wait for me in Valhalla. She is my best friend, Trick. I have to get her. She’s all alone. She could be scared, she could be hurt, she could – “  
               “Bo, listen to me.”  
               “I know you care about Kenzi too.”  
               “Of course I care about Kenzi. She’s as much my granddaughter as you are.” Trick’s voice rose defensively, warning Bo.  
               “Then where is it?!” Bo’s voice rose, almost to the point of hysteria, causing a few of the other fae currently occupying the Dal` to turn and look at them.  
               “Keep your voice down.”  
               “I am nothing without Kenzi.” She brushed angrily at the tears on her cheeks, her eyes flashing their dangerous blue. “I have to get her back. Whatever it takes.”  
               Trick sighed in defeat. “Follow me.”  
               She followed Trick upstairs. Once the door was shut, she narrowed her eyes. “I’m waiting.”  
               “The other helshoe is in Beacon Hills. I gave it to Dr. Alan Deaton, for safekeeping. He’s an emissary.”  
               “And how do I find him?”  
               “He owns an animal clinic.” Trick turned and rummaged in one of the trunks, procuring a map and a small medal disc with a triskele engraved on it. “Take this. The symbol is important. It’ll help you find people who can assist you.”  
               Bo turned the metal disc in her hands. “Hmm.” It looked like little more than a paperweight, but whatever.

 

               “And Bo? Take Dyson with you.”  
               “Why?”  
               “Because Beacon Hills is home to quite a few werewolves.”

 

\---

 

 

 

               “Sweet cheese muffins! Put that away!”  
               Allison lowered her bow to see a girl about her age standing in the doorway of the elevator. She had long, straight dark hair and was wearing the most ridiculous pair of boots Allison had ever seen, red jeans, and a shiny leather corset over her shirt. Her clothes reminded Allison of Erica Reyes a little bit.  
               “Where am I?” Allison demanded, yanking the girl by her arm into the elevator with her, as the door dinged shut.  
               “Easy with the merchandise!” The girl yanked out of Allison’s grasp. “I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you keep manhandling me.” She rubbed her arm, looking offended.  
               The girl’s blue eyes pierced right through her. She didn’t look shaken at all by Allison’s less than friendly greeting. Allison stared back at her, trying to seem unrattled. And then he noticed the sheathed sword hanging across the girl’s back.  
               “Sorry.” Allison put her bow in the quiver on her back. She offered a hand awkwardly. “Allison.”  
               “Kenzi.” She shook it, warily.  
               “So, what is this place?” Allison asked.  
               Kenzi pressed a button on the wall and the elevator began to move. “This is Valhalla.”  
               “Valhalla?”  
               “Yeah, it’s where all the fallen warriors go after they die. It’s five star everryyything here.“  
               “Warriors.” Allison repeated slowly. “You fought in a battle…?”  
               “The sword’s kind of a tip off, huh?” Kenzi looked absentmindedly over her shoulder.  
               “I- I didn’t mean – “  
               “Yeah.  I closed the portal to hell or something. Whatevs.” She shrugged it off, indicating that she didn’t want to talk about it rather than that she didn’t care.  
               Allison was milling over the idea of there even being a portal to hell TO close when the elevator came to a stop. “Alright, Katniss Everdeen, follow me.”  
               Kenzi marched out of elevator, heels making soft sounds on the carpet. Allison took one last look at the elevator and followed her.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

               It had begun to rain after the funeral.  
               It had only been a few hours after they’d laid Allison to rest, and Lydia couldn’t bring herself to go home. Stiles had left, saying something about driving Scott home. Her mother was out of town, leaving little more than a voicemail on Lydia’s phone to “call if she needed anything”. Isaac had flown the coop. Derek was AWOL.  
               She knelt in the grass beside the tombstone, freshly overturned dirt turning to mud and staining her dress. The light rain stuck her hair to her neck, but she didn’t notice.  
               Her best friend was gone.  
               Lydia wasn’t immune to tears. She cried at sad movies, she cried when she was scared. She’d cried over Jackson, Aiden. She cried when she thought Stiles was dying.  
               But nothing compared to what she felt now. She’d felt Allison die. She felt as though she didn’t even have enough air in her lungs to cry, or speak, or scream.  And yet somehow, silent tears had been falling from her face all day. Somehow, she’d managed to say a few parting words for her eulogy. She owed Allison at least that much.  
                _Allison was the bravest, most beautiful soul I ever knew. She was not only my friend, but my sister….I fell in love with her smile….  
               _ Allison had died trying to save her. She wasn’t supposed to come looking for her. Something bad was going to happen. She’d known that the moment she traced “don’t find me” on the car window.  
               But it wasn’t supposed to happen to Allison.  
               She didn’t hear the Jeep pull up, or the boys calling out to her. A coat was draped over her shoulders and she felt someone knelt beside her. Stiles.  
               “Lyds, you’re shivering,” Stiles said softly. “Come on.” He put his arm around her and helped her to her feet.  
               “I don’t want to go home,” she whispered brokenly.  
               “It’s okay. Scott and I have been driving around for the past few hours. We didn’t go home either.” The thunder rumbled and he looked at the sky. “But we can’t stay outside.”  
               Wordlessly she let Stiles lead her down the hill to the Jeep. Scott was standing beside it, shielding his eyes from the rain. “Lydia! Are you alright?”  
               “She’s freezing.” He opened the door to the jeep and Lydia climbed in the back.  
               Lydia laid her head against the window. “I miss you so much, “she whispered, her voice cracking, lost over the roar of the Jeep.  
               They were quiet as they drove, the only sound being the roar of the jeep and the storm getting miserably worse.  
               Suddenly there was a screech of tires and the boys yelling as the Jeep hydroplaned and slid off the road.

 

 

 

\---

 

               They turned a few corridors and Kenzi flung open the door to what looked like one of the nicest hotel rooms Allison had ever seen. “Voila! Welcome to Le Chateau de Kenzlana!”  
               Allison looked around. “It is pretty nice,” she admitted.  
               “Dude! You have no idea! Check this out!” She darted over to the bedside and picked up an old rotary style phone. Without dialing, she put the receiver to her ear. “Hi, I’m not really feeling my view, can we change it up a bit? Thanks!”  
               There was a metal grinding sound and the view outside the window changed from a sunny, white beach to a dark forest with towering trees. The sudden change of scenery made Allison homesick.  
               “Listen, I need you to help me – “  
               “OH! And check this out!” She darted over to the closet. “Couture! In my hard to pinpoint style and - Oh my godddd, these weren’t here this morning!” She squealed excitedly, pulling dresses and more ridiculous heels out of the closet.  She chose a slinky black number, did a little dance and disappeared into the closet.  
               Allison sat on the edge of the bed. “Kenzi, I need to know – “  
               She stuck her head out from behind the door. “ Yes, hon, you can have whatever you want off the room service cart”.  She disappeared again, and the red jeans went flying.  
               Allison sighed loudly. “Will you just listen?” This girl was as bad as Stiles could be when it came to avoiding serious situations.  
               Kenzi emerged from behind the door. “Geez. Okay.” She smoothed the silky fabric of the dress, caught her reflection in the mirror and winked at herself.  
               “How do we get out of here?”  
               “You’re joking, right?” Kenzi flopped on the bed beside Allison.  
               “No I’m not!” Allison jumped off the bed and began pacing. “I don’t know if Lydia is safe, or if we’ll be able to save Stiles. I don’t know if Scott told my dad how to kill the oni in order to save Stiles. We already lost my mom, and my Aunt Kate, my dad needs me. I have to know that my friends are okay! I have to!” Nearly in tears, she turned to the smaller girl. “What about your friends? The people you love?”  
               It was if the weird, quirky outer shell had dissolved. Kenzi picked at the beadwork on her dress, head down. “I keep hoping I’ll see one of them here,” she said quietly.  
               “I don’t understand.”  
               “Hale. My… I guess my fiancée. I was going to say yes. We were together and I wanted to be fae so badly. And I made a deal with this guy, Massimo, so I could be fae. Only no matter what I did it still wasn’t good enough and it turned out he was tricking me and I wasn’t actually fae and he killed Hale. “Her voice broke. “I keep hoping I’ll see him here, but I’ve been here a few days and I just… I dunno.”  
               “Fae?”  
               “Like… not human. Not me.”  
               Allison sat on the bed beside her. “What about the others?”  
               “I know Bo would never stop trying to bring me home. Tamsin said if she could find the other helshoe, then she could make it to Valhalla and bring me home. That is, IF she can find it. “  
               “Go on.”  
               “Whoever’s wearing the shoes can take one soul claimed to them. And I’m claimed to Bo.”  
               “So Bo’s not… human, then? None of your friends are?”  
               Kenzi shook her head. “Just Dr. Lauren. Bo’s a succubus, Dyson’s a wolf. Hale’s a siren. Tamsin is a Valkyrie…” She suddenly looked at Allison as if seeing her for the first time. “Wait, what are you? You’re not gonna like, animorph into something and kill me are you?”  
               “Okay, technically, we’re both already dead, and two, no. I’m just as human as you are.”  
               Kenzi pinched her own arm. “I don’t feel dead.”  
               “Hold on a second. If Bo comes to get you, do you think…”  
               “What?”  
               “You guys could find one of my friends and tell them how to get me.”  
               

 

\---

 

               “Are you guys okay?”  
               “What happened?” Lydia cried out.  
               “We hydroplaned and hit something.”    
               Stiles leaned forward, trying to see out the front window. The jeep shifted ever so slightly, causing Lydia to yelp and the boys to yell. “Shit!”  
               “Do you think you can like, do your wolf strength thing and pull it out of the ditch?” Stiles asked hopefully, in that I’m-joking-but-I’m-actually-not tone.  
               Scott threw up his hands. “Seriously?!”  
               “Guys! Can we please get out of here! I don’t want to spend the whole night out in this.” She pressed her face to the glass. “Considering we might flip over!”  
               “Do you have any idea where we are?” Stiles asked.  
               “I think the animal clinic is about a half a mile up the road,” Scott said.  
               “Well what are you waiting for?” Lydia demanded.  
               Very carefully, Scott eased open the door and slid out, followed by Stiles, who offered a hand to Lydia to help her out. Her shoes slid in the mud as they made it up the embankment. Scott shut the door and scrambled up the hill after them.  
               “Well the good news is it’s not likely to flip over. The bad news is we can’t really get it moved until morning.” Stiles sighed unhappily, surveying the state of it. “My batmobile!”  
               Resigned to their current situation, the three held their coats over their head and began walking towards the animal clinic.  
               They were drenched to the bone by the time Scott unlocked the door and let them all inside. “I’m going to call my dad and see if he can come get us,” Stiles said, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
               Scott pulled some towels out of one the cabinets and passed them to Stiles and Lydia, taking one for himself.  
               “Hey yeah? Dad? Can you come get us? We’re at the clinic… yeah I know the storm is terrible, we slid off the road and…. Yes, we’re all fine. The jeep not so much but… Be careful okay?” he hung up. “He’ll be here in a little while.”  
               Lydia, huddled under one of the towels, looked up. “How long is a little while?” Her teeth were chattering.  
               Stiles shrugged. “Fifteen minutes or so. He said he was checking on Allison’s dad. He’s got someone stationed outside the Argent house, in case… in case anyone starts trying to figure too much out.”  
               Lydia nodded, remembering their fabricated story. _It happened so fast. We didn’t see him. The guy with the knife._  
               “Don’t.” Scott’s voice was gruff.  
               “Scott?”  
               “Stop saying her name. Just stop talking about it.”  
               “Scott.” Stiles’ sounded hurt. “It happened, okay?”  
               “STOP.”  
               “It happened and we’re never going to get through it without each other, okay?” his voice cracked.  
               “It never would have happened if – “Scott broke off.  
               “If what?” Lydia whispered.  
               “Just forget it.” Scott turned away, walking out the front door and standing in the rain, leaving the door wide open behind him.  
               Lydia wordlessly took Stiles’ hand and squeezed it hard. She saw him swallow hard. He looked like he’d been punched in the gut. _He didn’t mean it,_ she thought.              
               About twenty minutes later the Sheriff showed up. Scott said nothing on the ride home, not even making eye contact with Stiles. The Sheriff dropped Scott off at his home, much to the relief of a very worried Melissa.  
               “You’re welcome to stay with us, Lydia,” the Sheriff offered. “How long is your mom out of town?”  
               “ 'Til the end of the month,” Lydia said flatly. For once, she didn’t think she could come home to an empty house. “Thank you.”  
               They made up the couch and Stiles lent Lydia a t-shirt and sweatpants.  
               “You gonna be okay?” Stiles asked her awkwardly, standing in the doorway.  
               Lydia shrugged. “As okay as I can be.”  
               “Right. Well… see you in the morning.” And he shuffled up the stairs.  
               

 

\---

 

               Lydia awoke in a cold sweat, remembering.  
               Allison was gone.  
               Fighting back the tears, she went up the stairs and tapped on Stiles’ bedroom door. “Stiles? You awake?” She called softly.  
               There was some rustling and the door opened. “Hey. What’s wrong?”  
               “Can I come in? I don’t think I can be alone right now.” She twisted her hands nervously.  
               “Yeah, sure.” He rubbed his face and yawned.  
               She curled up under the covers, letting Stiles hold her, seeking comfort in his warmth. “I dreamed about her.” Lydia whispered.  
               “Me too.” Stiles stroked her hair.  
               “I would do anything to get her back.” The tears fell onto Stiles’ shirt.  
               “It’s my fault,” he said finally.  
               “What?” She rolled over and looked at him. “No.”  
               “Lydia, I remember everything that happened while I was possessed and if I hadn’t… let it happen, she’d… she’d still be here. You heard what Scott said. He blames me. He didn’t have to finish that sentence and I know he blames me.”  
               “No. Don’t for one second blame yourself. You, Allison, and Scott all went under the water. You all had the same door left open in your mind. It’s not your fault. And Scott doesn’t mean it. He’s grieving. Just like us. “  
               “I just feel so guilty.”  
               “She wouldn’t blame you. You know that.”  
               “I don’t know what to do anymore, Lyds. This was one of us.”  
               “Hey, I’m here. I’m here for you. We have to be here for each other, okay?”  
               “I’m glad you’re here,” he said softly.

 

               Lydia laced their fingers together. “I couldn’t have made it through the funeral without you…”  
               Stiles rolled over to face her, not letting go of her hand. “What you said today… I thought it was perfect. “He gave her a sad smile. “And I’m sorry about Aiden, too. I know you guys…”  
               She nodded solemnly. “I can’t lose anyone else.”  
               “You won’t, I promise,” Stiles whispered, but they both knew that there was no way to keep that promise.  
               For a long time they lay there beside in each other in the dark, hands entwined. Lydia thought. _How could Scott blame Stiles? He’d been so concerned when they thought Stiles was suffering from the same type of dementia Claudia had died from. He’d done everything to save Stiles. He’d fought to keep Mr. Argent and Kira’s Mom from killing Stiles._ She looked at his sleeping face, pale in the moonlight. _He’d had his entire sense of self robbed from him for so long. How could Scott blame him for that?_  
               Eventually she fell asleep, nestled against him.  
               

 

\---

 

               It was late morning when Lydia woke up, finding Stiles’ side of the bed empty, the covers rumpled.  
               She wandered downstairs to find him making coffee. “Oh hey.”  
               “Want some breakfast? We have pop tarts and… some sort of sugary cereal that’s probably been here since I was ten, come to think of it.”  
               “I’ll pass.” She picked up a banana off the fruit bowl on the counter.  
               He passed her a mug with the sheriff’s station phone number on it and sat across from her at the table. “We should probably go get your jeep towed. And I need to stop by my house, get some clean clothes and my car,” Lydia mused.  
               “I washed your clothes from yesterday, by the way. They’re hanging up in the bathroom. I figured you didn’t want to keep wearing that…” he gestured to her outfit – Stars Wars sleep pants and a t-shirt with the rock, paper, and scissors hand gestures on it.  
               “Oh.” She looked down. “Thanks for that.”  
               A little while later, after she’d changed into yesterday’s clothes, she came down the stairs to find Stiles talking to his dad.  
               “Thought I’d go ahead and get your Jeep towed for you this morning,” the Sheriff was saying. “One less thing for you to worry about.”  
               “Thanks, dad. I’m gonna drop Lydia by her house and then we’ll probably just stay here today. “

 

               “What about Scott?”  
               “He texted me this morning and said he kind of wanted to be alone for a few days.” He said it with a kind of heaviness in his voice that worried Lydia.  
               The sheriff nodded. “You kids take care.”  
               Stiles gave his dad a hug – longer than usual. “You too, Dad.”  
               Once the Sheriff had left, Stiles and Lydia went outside to find the jeep – a little dented and muddy, but no worse for wear.  
               “You can come in if you want,” Lydia offered once they pulled up at her house.  
               Stiles followed her in, sitting in the living room while she went upstairs. “No hurry,” he said.  
               Lydia discarded yesterday’s funeral clothes on her bathroom floor, stepping into the shower. She let the hot water run down her face. And suddenly everything she’d been holding in burst forth. Lydia leaned her head against the tiles and bawled. She cried for Allison, for Scott, for Stiles, for Aiden. She cried for herself.  
               When she’d cried until her throat was raw, she finally stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her waist and wandered forlornly around her room.  
               Chris Argent had let Lydia have something of Allison’s to remember her by. Lydia had chosen Allison’s blue sweater with the hearts on it. She slipped it over her head now, closing her eyes for a moment, remembering Allison wearing it. She took a shaky breath.  It still smelled like Allison.  
               Before leaving her room, she touched the picture taped to her mirror. She and Allison had taken it on one of their girls’ weekends – they’d gone shopping, bowling, out to eat, and had stayed up until 4 am watching movies. She smiled sadly at it.  
               Stiles was fiddling with his phone when she came downstairs. He looked at her in Allison’s sweater, speechless for a moment.  
               “This was hers,” she said softly.  
               Stiles wordlessly got off the couch and offered her a hug.  
               “I really think Scott blames me,” he said after a while, face buried in her hair.  
               “He wouldn’t,” Lydia insisted. “Stiles, you know he wouldn’t.”  
               Stiles pulled away and showed Lydia the text from Scott. _Pls don’t call. Need to be alone from every1 for a while. Sry._  
               “Do you want me to call him?” she asked, patting her skirt pockets. Stiles shook his head. “Have you seen my phone?”  
               “No. Did you have it at my house?”  
               “I don’t think so… oh god, I hope I didn’t drop it in the ditch last night.” She frowned.  
               “What about at the clinic?”  
               Twenty minutes later they were on hands and knees, looking under things. “Found it!” Stiles yelled.

 

               The doors burst open and Lydia jumped with a yelp, causing Stiles to hit his head on the counter. He lept up. In stormed a tall, dark haired woman, early thirties, followed by a scruffy guy around the same age, wearing a leather vest. The woman was carrying a shoe.  
               “You know most people generally knock before entering,” Stiles said, as Lydia retreated behind him.  
               “I’m looking for Alan Deaton, is he here?” the woman asked.  
               “No, why would he be? The clinics not even open today.” He gestured to the shoe she was holding. “Also he kind of specializes in sick dogs and cats, not… missing shoes.”

 

               The woman stormed over, grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the counter. “Alright, cut the shit.”  
               “Don’t hurt him!” Lydia yelled, trying to grab the woman by the sleeve of her jacket and pull her away. Stiles flailed his arms in protest.  
               “Bo, seriously?” said the guy. “We talked about this.”  
               Bo turned to face him. “Hey, Dyson? I got this. Why don’t you mind your own business?” She turned around to Stiles, stroking his face. “I know how to get you to talk,” she crooned.  
               Stiles gulped. “I don’t – oh no what’s the eye thing?” he yelled, still trying to fight her off. Sure enough, Bo’s eyes had turned blue and she was eyeing Stiles like he was dinner.  
               “HEY!” Lydia had grabbed a broom from the corner and swung it, hitting Bo over the head. “Leave him alone!”  
               Bo let go of Stiles, turning around, causing Stiles to practically leap out of the way.  
               “Bo, maybe you should tell them why we came instead of immediately resorting to killing them. Maybe they’re just harmless kids.” Dyson took Bo’s arm and gently took her aside.  
               “Are you okay?” Lydia asked Stiles. “What did she do?”  
               “I’m fine.” Stiles straightened his shirt. “But her eyes do the color changing thing, they’re blue. Exactly like Derek.”  
               “Do you think she’s a werewolf?” Lydia whispered.

 

               “I don’t know. She didn’t like, wolf-out on me. “  
               “Maybe we should call Scott.”  
               “Maybe we should run for our lives,” Stiles suggested.  He took Lydia by the hand and led her past Bo and Dyson. “Hey, I don’t know what you guys want, but we’re leaving.”  
               “Wait,” said Dyson. He pulled a round object that looked like a lid out of his pocket. “Do you guys recognize this?” He handed it to Lydia.  
               “The triskele,” she said softly.  
               “So you do recognize it.”  
               Stiles looked from Dyson to Bo. “Is she a werewolf?” he asked.  
                _Wow, subtle_ , thought Lydia.  
               “No, but I am,” Dyson added. “We were told your friend Dr. Deaton is also an expert on werewolves and supernatural.”  
               “Depends on who wants to know,” Stiles said defensively.  
               “A few days ago, my best friend, Kenzi, closed the portal to hell. She died” – Bo’s voice broke a little – “and she’s in Valhalla. We’re going to get her back.”  
               “What’s Valhalla?” Stiles asked.  
               “In Norse mythology, it’s where the warriors go after they die,” Lydia said. Stiles squinted his eyes at her. “What? I read.”  
               “Okay, so why do you need Dr. Deaton? I highly doubt he knows much about Valhalla,” Stiles added.  
               “In order for me to get to Valhalla, I need the other Helshoe.” She picked up the shoe off the table. “Trick said he gave it to Dr. Deaton for safekeeping.”  
               Lydia thought for a second. “So let’s say we find this other helshoe, and you get to Valhalla. How are you going to bring her back?” She looked at Bo.  
               “The wearer of the helshoes is allowed to bring back one soul claimed to them. Kenzi is claimed to me.”

 

               “Like a girlfriend?” asked Stiles.

 

               “No, not like a girlfriend. It’s complicated. Basically fae can claim humans as their own. Keeps them under their protection, makes them their responsibility.”  
               “There’s only one place he would hide the helshoes,” Lydia said finally.  
               “Buried under the nemeton.”

 

\------

 

               “I know what you’re thinking.”  
               Stiles’ voice broke into Lydia’s thoughts as they drove back from the preserve. Scott still wasn’t answering his phone.  
               They’d found the other helshoe surprisingly easily. Now they were headed back to the clinic; Lydia and Stiles in the jeep, Bo and Dyson behind them in Bo’s car.  
               “It’s just as possible as anything else we’ve come across.”  
               “Okay, but what if Allison isn’t in Valhalla?”  
               “What if she IS?”  
               “How are we even going to get to Valhalla? Bo only has one pair of those weird straw shoes.”

 

               Lydia twisted her hair around her finger in thought. “Same way you guys found your parents. The sacrifice, with the water.”  
               “Absolutely not.” Stiles shot her a worried look. “Remember what happened last time?”  
               “We have to try,” Lydia insisted.  
               Stiles parked the jeep in front of the clinic. “There’s got to be another way,” he insisted, following her into the clinic.  
               Lydia whirled around to face him, arms crossed over her chest. “Name one,” she demanded.  
               “I mean we could just give Bo a picture of Allison and tell her to look for her…” Stiles offered weakly.  
               “That’s definitely on your top ten worst ideas. And you heard her. She can take one person home with her. She’ll take Kenzi!”  
               Stiles looked at his shoes in defeat.  
               “Look, I suppose being a banshee puts me in this fae category they keep talking about. If I can get there, and find her, I’ll bring her back.”  
               Stiles looked up. “Lydia.”  
               “She’s my best friend. She died trying to save me. Now it’s my turn to save her.”  
               Bo and Dyson walked in, and Lydia turned to face them.  
               “I’m coming with you.”

 

 

 

\----

 

               Once Kenzi had changed into more sensible clothes (if those ridiculous boots and corset were considered sensible), she led Allison out of her room.  
               “Where are we going, exactly?”  
               “We’re looking for Tamsin, or one of Tamsin’s sisters. They can come and go between Valhalla and the real world. We find Tamsin, we can send a message to Bo and your friends.”  
               “How do we find Tamsin?”  
               Kenzi stopped. “I have no idea.”  
               “Soooo we’re just wandering around like we’re lost and just hoping we run into her?”  
               “Do you have a better idea?”  
               “Isn’t there some higher power here? Someone in charge? I mean, there’s got to be someone here who would make sure that people don’t end up here accidentally.”  
               Kenzi looked at Allison as if she’d never seen her before. “Dude. We don’t even know if you’re supposed to be here or not.”  
               Allison tilted her head. “What do you mean?”  
               “Well, Tamsin did her Valkyrie thing and brought me here. That’s what she does, brings souls to Valhalla. But you obviously haven’t met Tamsin… do you know any other Valkyries?”  
               Allison shook her head. “Only what I’ve read.”  
               “Okay. Don’t get me wrong, because you’re clearly a kickass warrior with your whole Katniss Everdeen arrows thing-“  
               Allison rolled her eyes.  
               “- but you may or may not supposed to be here, y’know? Like a glitch in the matrix.”

 

               They stopped at one of the magnificent fountains in the middle of the room. Allison sat on the edge, trailing her fingertips in the water. “Okay, so won’t finding Tamsin draw attention to me?”          

 

               Kenzi sat on the edge of the fountain next to her. “We’ve gotta figure something out.”

 

 

 

\----

 

               “I really hate this plan.”  
               “It’ll be fine.” Lydia patted Stiles shoulder.  
               They’d filled a tub with ice water in the middle of the room. Bo sat on top of the metal table, holding the Helshoes in her hand. Lydia had removed her shoes and stood in just her skirt and sweater, hair tied back in a knot.  
               The plan was for Bo to enter into Valhalla with the Helshoes. Lydia was going to go under water the same way Stiles, Scott, and Allison had done a few months ago – long enough for her heart to stop so she’d be dead – so that she could enter Valhalla. Stiles would be her anchor to bring her back.  
               “Allison’s technically not claimed to you like Kenzi is to Bo.”  
               “I’m the closest person to her other than Scott and her Dad. Scott would try to stop me and her dad’s human. And her dad needs her. They’ve already lost her mom and Kate.”  
               “I still say we should have called Dr. Deaton.”  
               “He’d try to stop me too. And besides, you and Scott both had a key to the clinic. “  
               “Lydia.” He put both hands on her shoulders. “I just…”  
               “It’ll be fine,” she repeated.  
               “I can’t lose you too,” he whispered.  
               “You won’t lose me. I promise.”  
               “If you don’t make it back, I don’t think I can handle that.” His voice broke and he fought back tears.  
               “I’ll come back. With Allison. I promise.”  
               She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her so tightly she could scarcely breathe, but she could still tell he was shaking.  
               “I promise.” She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him.  
               It wasn’t the same as the last time they’d kissed, when he was having a panic attack. That kiss had been a distraction, a way to take his mind off his rising panic. This kiss was a reassurance, a sign that she trusted him to bring her back. This kiss was everything she might not get to say if she didn’t make it back.  
               When she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his, his eyes were still closed. “After that, you better come back,” he whispered.  
               She gave him a light peck on the lips. “Ready?”  
               They waited until Bo had put on the shoes, disappearing into a swirl of light.  
               Lydia stepped into the tub, catching her breath at the rush of cold water making its way up her limbs. “Go ahead, Stiles,” she said when she was sitting, trying to keep her voice steady. Every muscle in her body screamed for her to get out of the water, the ice like needles.  
               Stiles nodded solemnly, put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her under.

 

\-----

 

               Lydia awoke on the floor of the elevator. Bo was crouched beside her, looking worried.  
               “It worked,” Lydia whispered, pushing herself up.  
               “It almost didn’t,” Bo said, rising and offering Lydia a hand.  
               “How are we going to find them?”  
               The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a glorious common area. Fountains, fine furniture trimmed in gold, statues and fine artwork.  
               And dozens of people.  
               “I guess we pick a direction and start from there.”  
               The two headed out of the elevator.

 

\---

 

               Kenzi and Allison had been looking for hours, but no sign of Tamsin. They finally retreated back to Kenzi’s room, trying to concoct a better plan.  
               “I need a map,” Allison muttered for the tenth time, pacing back and forth on the carpet.  
               “I need more Vodka.” Kenzi clutched a tall, fancy bottle in her hand, taking nervous gulps every few minutes.  
               “If we had a map, we could figure out if there’s some sort of library, archives, records… something that would tell us more about this place.”  
               “You need more vodka.” Kenzi held out the bottle to Allison. “до дна!” Allison reluctantly took a sip, winced, and passed it back to Kenzi.  
               The phone by Kenzi’s bedside table rang.  
               “I don’t think you should answer - “ Allison began, right as Kenzi dove for it.  
               “Hello? Hello?” She listened for a second. “It’s the mouth breather!” she whispered, horrified, slamming the phone down.  
               “The who?”

 

               “Some perv that keeps calling like twice a day. Probably from one of the evil realms of the afterlife.” She patted her sheathed sword. “That’s why I stole this baby.”  
               “Stole?”  
               Kenzi shrugged. “Girl’s gotta protect herself.”  
               There was a knock at the door. Kenzi looked at Allison, then went up to answer it. No one was there, just a leather bound book laid on the floor.  
               “What is it?” Allison asked.  
               “Tamsin’s journal.” Kenzi plopped on the bed, Allison sitting beside her.  
               “Your Valkyrie friend? How did it get here?”  
               Kenzi nodded. “I think this is full of all the hairy, scary details of this place.”  
               Allison thumbed through the pages carefully. “Do you recognize this? It’s not in English or French, and I can’t read it.”  
               “Oh, no, no no no. Oh, Tamsin.” Kenzi began turning pages and shaking the book, hoping for some the answers to Tamsin’s secret code to fall out. “Ohhhh no.”

 

\---

 

  
               They’d been trying to keep a low profile for almost two hours when Bo finally said: “Scream. If they’re here, they’ll hear you.”  
               Lydia looked startled. “You scream.”  
               “No. I mean your banshee scream.”  
               Lydia ran a hand through her hair. “I thought we were trying to sneak in, sneak out. Me letting out a deafening scream isn’t going to help with that plan.”  
               “I don’t care. I’ve fought bigger things than a few souls from the underworld. Do it.”      

 

               Lydia shook her head. “No. Let’s just keep looking.”  
               “Do you want to find our friends or not?”  
               “Whoa! Okay, I don’t know who put you in charge and made you an expert on my powers,” Lydia shot back.  
               Bo sighed. “What are you afraid of?”

 

               Lydia threw up her hands. “I haven’t screamed since she died, okay? If it doesn’t work, I don’t want to be reminded of that!” She fell to her knees, starting to sob.  
               Bo knelt beside her. “Hey,”she took Lydia’s hands in her own. “It will work. I’m not leaving you until we find Allison and Kenzi, okay?”  
               Lydia nodded forlornly. Bo rose to her feet and offered her a hand. Lydia stood.  
               “Is there something you do? Some sort of key that helps you access your powers?” Bo asked. “A mantra or an object or something?”  
               “Hold on.” Lydia tilted her head, as if listening. “I’m wearing Allison’s sweater. That should be enough.”  
               She took a deep breath. _You can do this. Do it for Allison_.  
               She turned to Bo. “Cover your ears.”  
\---

 

 

 

               “This is a disaster!” Kenzi cried, still frantically shaking the book. “We don’t even know how her journal got here. Someone could have cursed it. And this” she gestured wildly at herself “does not do curses, okay? Not after the incident with Baba Yaga.”  
               “Hey, calm down, we’ll come up with another plan,” Allison said, reassuringly.  
               “This was our other plan!” Kenzi buried her face in her hands.  
               Allison put her arm around Kenzi, letting her lay her head on her shoulder.  
               “What if they never find us?” Kenzi whispered.  
               Allison rested her head against Kenzi’s. She didn’t have an answer for that.  
               They were quiet for a while. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling shriek made them jump.  
               “What the fae was that?” cried Kenzi.  
               “LYDIA. That’s Lydia!” Allison lept up, pulling Kenzi with her, and ran into the hall.  
               “LYDIA!” She shouted.  
               “Allison?”  
               They rounded two more corners to see Lydia standing at the end of one of the corridors; Bo crouched on the ground by her, hands over her ears.  
               “Allison!” Lydia ran at the hunter, crashing into her, hugging her for dear life.  
               “You found us,” Allison sobbed into Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair.  
               Lydia was bawling again for the second time that day, trying to take in the fact that this was really Allison. She kissed her cheek, drew in the scent of her shampoo, tried to take in the feel of Allison’s arms around her. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” she kept whispering.  
               “How did you get here?” Allison asked her. “Are you okay?”  
               Lydia nodded. “I am now.” She squeezed Allison tighter. “I love you, Allison. I love you so much.”

 

               “I love you too.” Allison whispered.  
               They finally pulled back just enough to see Bo and Kenzi, who, instead of having a tear-filled moment, were sort of screeching back and forth at each other, jumping up and down.  
               “So that’s Bo?”  
               “Yeah.  And that’s Kenzi?”          

 

               “She is 100% the female version of Stiles,” Allison admitted. “She keeps calling me Katniss.”  
               Lydia laughed tearfully, burying her face in Allison’s shoulder.  
               “Is everyone okay? Stiles? Scott? My dad?”  
               “We saved Stiles from the Nogitsune.” Lydia pulled back, taking Allison’s hand in her own. “And Scott and your dad are safe.”  
               Allison took a good look at Lydia, smiling at the redhead wearing her sweater. “It looks nice on you.”  
               “Hey guys? Hate to break up the moment, but we need to get out of here pronto,” Bo made a motion over her shoulder.  
               “How?” Allison asked.  
               Bo pointed at the glowing staircase across the lobby. “This way. But we have to hurry. “

 

\---

 

 

 

               “They should be back by now,” Stiles was pacing the floor. “Something’s happened.”  
               “Bo will come through,” Dyson said quietly.  
               “Maybe for you, okay, but we lost two of our friends in less than a week, okay; things just don’t work out for us.” Stiles picked up his phone and tried dialing Scott again. “Pick up your phone, Scott, come on!” It went straight to voicemail.  
               Cursing, he threw his phone across the room. It hit the metal tub with a loud clank.  
Stiles slumped against the counter, sliding down until her was sitting on the floor.  
               There was a bubbling sound and light began to radiate from the tub.  
               “What the hell?” Stiles cried, shielding his eyes with a hand.  
               Dyson grabbed Stiles by the arm and yanked him off the floor. “Get back!”  
               Stumbling, the two hid in one of the adjacent rooms, shutting the door behind them.  
               “What’s going on?”  
               “GET DOWN!” They dove behind a stack of empty pet cages, just as there was a blinding flash of light and a loud rumbling that shook the entire clinic. The roaring grew louder until it was nearly deafening.  
               Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over.  
               Cautiously, Stiles rose and opened the door. “Hello?” Followed by Dyson, he walked into the room. Everything was overturned. Papers, pill bottles, and assorted equipment lay strewn across the floor. One of the windows had shattered in the midst of the explosion, leaving glass scattered across the room.  
               The only thing that seemed unharmed was the large metal tub in the center of the room. Before he could approach it, there was a splash. Lydia and Allison sat up, coughing, wiping water from their eyes.  
               Stiles bolted over to them, sliding on his knees the last few feet, and helped pull them out of the water. Meanwhile Dyson ran to the other side of the room. Bo and Kenzi crawled from behind the overturned metal table, clothes and faces covered in dust.  
               When she could speak, Lydia turned to Stiles. “It worked.”  
               Stiles let out a sigh of relief and threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and getting soaking wet in the process. When he finally set her down, he turned to Allison. “Allison.”  
               “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She hugged him tightly. “Thank you, you and Lydia both, for bringing me home.”  
               Stiles squeezed her. “It was all Lydia.”  
               Lydia made a “pfft” sound and wrung the water out of her hair.  
               Allison let go of Stiles and looked around the room. “Where’s Scott? He didn’t help you guys…?”  
               Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and said nothing.  
               “Lydia,” Allison said warningly. “You told me Scott was okay.” Her voice rose a little with concern.  
               “Okay so we didn’t exactly tell Scott we were going to try and bring you home.”  
               “You didn’t?”  
               “Or your Dad, or anybody else for that matter.”  
               Allison shook her head in disbelief. “Why?”        

 

               Stiles finally spoke. “Scott and I had a bit of a falling out, I guess.”  
               Allison raised her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”        

 

               “He more or less implied that it was my fault,” he said quietly.  
               “What? That I… No. No. That’s unacceptable.” She shook her head firmly. “Where is he? We have to find him. And my dad.”  
               “Of course.” Lydia nodded.

 

               Kenzi came over and squeezed in between Lydia and Allison, draping an arm around each of their shoulders. “Soooo. We’re about to head back to our neck of the woods.”  
               “Already?” asked Allison.

 

               Kenzi nodded. “I’ve got family waiting for me back home. Not like, blood family, but, family all the same.”  
               “Stay in touch, okay?” Allison said. She looked around the room, spotted a pen on one of the counters, and wrote a phone number on Kenzi’s hand. “Call me sometime?”  
               “You got it, Katniss.”  
               Allison gave Kenzi a look that said, _Really?!_  
               “Allison. I’ll call you.” Kenzi smiled and gave her a hug.  
               “Anytime you guys need anything, we’re not too far away,” Bo said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen now. I was only supposed to bring back one person, and I brought back two. That’s bound to have some consequences.”  
               “What about the explosion?” Stiles asked.  
               “Looks like Tricks’ in for one hell of a Q & A session,” Kenzi remarked.  
               “As soon as we get back, we’ll get some answers from Trick. We’ll be in touch.” Bo shook Lydia’s hand, and the three of them headed outside.  
               “Let’s go find your dad and Scott,” Lydia said, taking Allison’s hand, and they left the clinic.  
               They stopped at the Argent house first. Lydia knocked on the door.  
               Mr. Argent opened the door slightly, looking about to cry at the sight of Lydia in Allison’s sweater. “Lydia. I’m not really in the mood for company right now. “  
               Allison stepped around from behind Stiles. “Dad.”  
               All the color drained from his face. “Allison.”  
               “It’s me.” She threw her arms around her father. Weeping, they held each other in the doorway.  
               Lydia tilted her head towards Stiles’ jeep. “We should give them a minute.”  
               The two went and sat in the jeep.  
               “So.” It was more of an observation that a question. Stiles stared out the window, focused on one of the trees in Allison’s yard. “Earlier.”  
               “Which part?” Lydia watched as Allison and her father went inside. Allison made a “wait” gesture at Lydia, then shut the door behind them. “The going to hell part? The explosion part?”  
               Stiles let out his breath nervously. “The you kissing me again part.”  
               Lydia looked at him. “Oh.”  
               Stiles turned his head to look at Lydia. “Was that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?”  
               Lydia bit her lip.  
               “I mean, was that….”  
               Lydia reached over and took one of his hands to stop him from fidgeting. “I didn’t know what was going to happen and I might… not have gotten another chance.”  
               “We never know what’s going to happen,” Stiles pointed out.  
               “Exactly.”  
               “So what are you saying, then?”  
               Lydia looked down at their hands entwined. “Just… I’m glad you’re by my side, Stiles. I’m glad you’ve always been by my side.”  
               “Yeah?”  
               “Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts, whatever this is.” She looked back up at him.  
               “That works,” he said, smiling at her. She leaned in, closing the gap between them, and kissed him again. Stiles slid his arms around her, kissing her back. It was different, kissing simply because they wanted to and not because of the immediate fear of disaster.  
               They didn’t hear Allison approach several minutes later. “Well that’s new.”  
               Lydia pulled away from kissing Stiles and looked over his shoulder. Allison, now clad in a clean denim jacket, hair pulled back in ponytail, was resting her arms through the open window, smiling at them.  
               “Hiii,” Stiles said nervously, turning his head.  
               “It’s about time,” Allison said with a shrug. “If you two want, I can drive myself over to Scott’s.”

 

               “Nope! Nope, we’re good, right Lydia?”  
               Lydia just blushed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
               Once they arrived at Scott’s, Allison knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
               Allison looked at Lydia helplessly.  
               “Here.” Stiles fiddled with his key ring and passed it to the brunette.  
               “Why do you have a key?” Allison asked.  
               Stiles shrugged. “I have a key to everything.”  
               Allison pointed her finger at Stiles as if to say something else, but didn’t. She unlocked the door, and quietly let the three of them in, heading up the stairs to Scott’s room.  
               Scott was curled up on top of his bed, sleeping. Leaving Lydia and Stiles in the doorway, Allison carefully walked over to Scott, knelt beside the bed, and trailed her fingers gently across his wrist.  
               Scott stirred, blinking, and stared at Allison in disbelief. “I’m dreaming.”  
               Allison shook her head. “No.”  
               “Hallucinating.”  
               “Scott, it’s me.”  
               “But you…”

 

               “You can thank Lydia and Stiles.” She gestured towards the doorway.  
               Scott sat up hurriedly, looking at his friends in the doorway. “How…”  
               “It’s a really long story,” Lydia said.  
               Scott looked back at Allison. “It’s really you.”  
               She nodded. Scott’s eyes filled with tears and he stood to wrap his arms around her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, crying tears of happiness.  
               “You guys have to tell me everything,” he said to Lydia and Stiles, not letting go of Allison. He gestured for them to come in.  
               Stiles sat in one of the beanbag chairs on the floor and Lydia took the desk chair. Allison and Scott sat side by side on his bed, hands entwined. Lydia started out with the night of the funeral, the jeep crash, the fight with Scott. How they’d met Bo and Dyson at the clinic, and their crazy plan to rescue Allison and Bo’s friend Kenzi back from the dead. Running around Valhalla. The reunions. The explosions.  
               Scott stared at them with his jaw dropped when Lydia had finished.  
               “We tried calling you,” Stiles added, his only contribution to the story.  
               Scott hung his head in shame.  
               “But it’s whatever.” Stiles stood up and started to walk out the door.  
               “Stiles, wait.” Scott stood up and walked over to him.  
               “Can we talk?” Stiles asked, still looking hurt. Scott nodded and threw an arm around Stiles in a brotherly hug, clapping him on the shoulder. The two boys went downstairs.  
               Lydia got up from the desk chair and flopped on the bed next to Allison.  
               Allison lay back beside her. “So, you and Stiles.”  
               “Me and Stiles.” Lydia rolled on her side. “Or something.”  
               Allison playfully pushed Lydia’s shoulder. “Go on.”  
               “He’s gotten me through things lately, and I think he needed somebody as well.”  
               “I’m happy for you. It only took him what, 8 years to get the girl,” Allison teased.  
               “Please,” Lydia said, pouting in mock hurt.  
               “What do you think’s going to happen now? You heard what Bo said, there’s bound to be consequences after what happened today.”  
               Lydia thought for a second. “I think now, that we’re all back together, we can handle it.” She slid closer to Allison and rested her head against hers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously for purposes of this story, Kenzi and Allison needed to return from the dead in the same place. In Lost Girl Kenzi returns to her grave. I decided that it might be plausible for the water to be a portal to the underworld – in the Baba Yaga episode, Bo goes under the water to get to Kenzi, and Kenzi is also brought back through the water. This seemed very similar to 3x11 and 3x12 of Teen Wolf when Stiles, Scott, and Allison go under the water to access a memory that would help them find their parents. I also decided to keep Valhalla the same way it appeared in Lost Girl. I hated how little Teen Wolf showed the three grieving over Allison, and tried to do her a little more justice here, as well as bringing back her and Kenzi.


End file.
